


Kiss and tell

by AvaDiablo



Series: Innocent Kisses [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angry Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Jun talk about the problem of Tennen combi's kiss. But Jun might say too much on the subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and tell

"I don't want to be involved, Nino!"  
Jun was slurping up a bit of ramen from his soup, "What ever it is, solve it yourself." It was around lunch time and Jun was in between takes, enjoying a well deserved rest and food at the agency's cafeteria, before running off again. That was until Nino had tracked him down and sat across from him not wanting to give up so easily now that he had Jun's attention.  
"You really don't want to know?" Nino questioned, an eyebrow raised. "It's affecting everyone right now, isn't it? You must have noticed!" Jun sighed.  
"Look, what do you want from me, because I really don't have the time to deal with whatever you're referring to." Nino's lips were a thin line, his stare hard and all Jun did in return was throw him a sweet mocking smile and kept on slurp-eating his food.  
"This could be the downfall of Arashi, and you are not in the least bit concerned?"

"I don't have the luxury to get concerned! I'm running behind on things as it is. Heck, I'm running late just talking to you! Between our normal shootings, I'm up all hours to arrange for the nearing concert tour. Next week we all need to binge shoot our shows, plus there's the new CM and drama I'm doing! What do you expect from me? I'm not psychic. Just tell me what you want and get it over with. Don't play games with me. Not today!" Nino didn't look impressed with Jun's command and threw him a mocking smile.  
"I want you to fix things!"  
"Fix what?"

Nino's irritated sigh spoke volumes. Jun hid his smile by slurping more food into his mouth. Of course he knew. Nothing stayed a secret that long between the five of them. Not because they gossiped about each other behind each other's back, but because things just got discussed over a few rounds of sake or wine. And it sure helped having two very talkative saps being drunk at your dinner table, Jun mused. So he knew about that kiss between the Airhead pair, and he knew about Aiba's mixed feelings where it concerned the rapper of the group - which, granted, was an issue. But it was an issue for later - preferably after all the shootings and at the best after the tour. And he also knew about Aiba kissing Nino out of frustration over Sho.

And it was at his dinner table where Ohno had kissed Aiba again; purely out of curiosity to see if Aiba would also feel confused about that one. And since Aiba was all about experiments, they passed the offer to Jun, who had happily declined the invitation and made sure they didn't have another drop of alcohol that night before things might get really weird.

But what he didn't take into account was Nino's reaction to it all and he had to admit; it was fun to see him so worked up about it, though he left in the middle to what exactly he was referring and Jun didn't want to help out, just to see how long it would talk for the card player to crack.  
"Us! Fix Arashi!" Jun raised an eyebrow.  
"I didn't know we were broken. That's a pretty serious statement, Nino. Still, it sounds like you better take that up with Leader or Sakurai-san," Jun pretended not to see Nino's eye roll as the resident trickster racked his hands through his hair, seemingly at his wit's end, "because I'm too busy to fix what ever it is that needs mending - according to you."  
"I can't talk to Leader," Nino mumbled and Jun nodded at it, eating the last of his noodles, watching Nino work his brain into a frenzy.  
"I see. And why is that a problem? Is he the problem?"

Nino didn't respond; didn't even so much as look up. And Jun almost took pity on him - almost. "So talk to Sho-kun, then."  
"And what do you want me to say to him?" Nino sighed with a frown.  
"Same thing you told me; 'Fix us!' because apparently we are broken." Jun put his bowl aside and leaned his arms on the table, entwining his fingers with each other, "Surely if you explain, he will see your point."  
"But you don't see my point," Nino pouted throwing him an accusatory glance, "Even though you know what I'm talking about. You tell me not to play games, but you're the one playing them." At this Jun sighed as well.

"Nino, what do you want from me, precisely. 'We' aren't broken. Not by a long shot. Don't tell me you of all people got mixed emotions from Aiba's kissing experiment." He watched his words sink in. "The two of you have been friends since forever. You've always been his favourite guinea-pig. Don't tell me that under all of those layers and masks you keep covering your self with, your heart actually beats for our Miracle Boy. Because that WOULD be a problem." It might be an even bigger problem than the mixed feelings Sunshine boy had for the resident Newscaster; Aiba was fairly sure he could deal with those star-crush, puppy-love feelings and Jun didn't dispute that, but if Nino had feelings for Aiba - those might be deeply rooted; since Nino didn't give his heart away that easily. Plus, the kiss Aiba had given Nino was relatively the same as the kiss he had shared with Leader. So there was almost no way that Nino's feelings were being returned; which ultimately meant that Aiba would feel horribly guilty, and Nino would feel awful twenty-four seven. And that WOULD be a problem - one that no one on the planet could fix.

"I'm not interested in that idiot," Nino claimed as he met Jun's eyes. And even though he looked quite sincere, this wasn't the first time Nino said what the other wanted to hear and Jun knew as much. "Then, the only conclusion you are leaving me with, is that you are jealous. Are you jealous?"  
Nino sighed; after all wasn't that what he had been asking himself over and over? Was he jealous? And if he was, of who was he jealous exactly? Nino looked puzzled as he slowly began to shake his head in earnest as he pondered the thought. "I don't think I am. I'm just annoyed."  
"Why?" questioned Jun, casting a side glance on his watch - he was definitely running late. Nino didn't miss his covered stare.  
"Go already. You're right. We aren't broken."  
"Nino," Jun tried but his band mate shook his head.  
"Don't 'Nino' me. You're late, right? Just go already."

Jun took his bag and coat from the chair next to him and cast his eyes on Nino one more time. "I'm working late, but do you want to hang out for a bit after?" He didn't feel good about leaving their conversation hanging like that. "I'll come over to your place."  
"There's no need for that, J. I'm fine. I always bounce back." And that was exactly part of why Jun worried in this moment, on the verge of calling to get an extra few minutes to talk this over. Because the more he thought about it, the more he got the feeling Nino was lying right to his face looking all innocent and sincere like that. Bouncing back meant 'I'll build another wall around me' and if there was one thing Nino had mastered over the years, it's how to shut people out in order to protect himself. And if it was Aiba who would end up hurting him... Jun couldn't even grasp how devastating those consequences might turn out to be.  
"And Jun," Nino said looking up as Jun stood pensive over what to do, "Don't talk to any one about this."

Jun bit his lower lip like he always did when thinking and not knowing if he should react to what was said. "Why don't you just talk to them about it," Jun said, putting his stuff down and pulling the chair back to sit down again. Nino looked slightly stunned at this.  
"You're running late, silly," he joked but Jun looked quite seriously back at him.  
"Some things are more important," Jun retorted taking his previous position in leaning his arms on the table. There was a silence between them for a moment in which Jun stared and Nino pretended he wasn't really there. "Why don't you just talk to them, or one of them. I really can't believe it affects you like it does."  
"Well, that makes two of us," Nino confessed with a sigh, "If you don't get it, imagine how I feel. And I don't even know what about this that is actually bothering me. I mean we all know Aiba gives out kisses like candy." It began to dawn on Jun that the only kiss that was discussed between them was the very meaningless one between their Leader and their Sunshine Boy. The questions in Jun's mind started stacking up. Was the kiss the problem? Was the kiss between Aiba and Nino the problem? And did Nino even know about the one between Sho and Aiba and Aiba's feelings - very much like Nino's - gone haywire? Further more; was it Jun's place to tell Nino this?

"What's wrong?" Jun looked a little startled by the Gamers' question and tried to feign that nothing was in fact wrong, but Nino's eyes told him it wasn't working. Jun tried to justify it to himself that what he was about to lay on the table was okay for him to do so. Because eventually everything was being discussed between the five of them. Of course there were things that were private, and boundaries they didn't cross, but there were no serious secrets between them. Also, how long was this whole kissing thing been going on? How was it even possible that Nino didn't know about it yet?  
"You keep talking about the kiss between Leader and Aiba-chan. But, you do know about the other one, right?"  
"The one where Aiba kissed me? Yeah, I was there, remember? It would be weird if I didn't know it happened." Nino frowned at the look on Jun's face which was weighty and sober and therefor Nino had no option but to guess again, "There's another one? With Leader again?" 

Jun wanted to just shake his head, but that would result in a guessing game. "Aiba kissed Sho-kun," honesty was the best policy, right? "And now Aibaka is feeling quite like you are - confused. So I very much suggest you two talk this out between yourselves." Nino stayed motionless as Jun's word tumbled through his mind.  
"So, Masa-chan is in love with Sho-kun?" concluded Nino after a pause, sounding quite absent-minded. It occurred to Jun that Nino now use the word 'love' instead of 'having feelings for' and it bothered Jun to a certain extent.  
"I wouldn't say love," Jun relayed, _but the fact that you just used it tells me another story,_ "it's more like a harmless crush. You know, like the ones you had on Leader back in the day." Jun couldn't help but smile at the memory. Those feelings between them had fleeted over time, and so had Jun's crush on Sho-kun. At one point they were all having crushes on each other and it soon became apparent that that just didn't work out so well. But when you are young you don't really think about your action, nor the consequences. But at this point in time they weren't teenagers or in their early twenties any more. So in retrospect, this was quite serious, or it could become serious. 

"How do you know it's harmless?"  
"I don't. But Masaki says he will deal with it. He'll talk to Sakurai-kun and you've got to talk to Aiba-chan and everything will sort itself out." If only Jun felt as confident as he tried to sound. Nino raised a questionable eyebrow at that.  
"Just like that?" he mused as he snapped his fingers on the word 'that'.  
Jun nodded, "Just like that."

"Look," Jun continued, not knowing if he should add to what had already been said between them, "This whole kissing thing has gone snowballing. And it needs to stop. Leader kisses Aiba, Aiba kisses Sho-kun, then kisses you to see if he gets the same feelings from you as he did with Sho and-"  
"WHAT?" Nino's shout silenced everyone within earshot as he stood up and his chair screeched over the floor, "You tell me I was just part of some lame experiment? I'm going to kill him! I swear to god, I will!" And with that bold statement he stormed off leaving a perplexed Jun behind. Because, with all do respect, he thought the outburst was about Sho's kiss, but he should've known the minute he said the rest. It didn't take more than a second to decided to leave his stuff and run after Nino to stop him from doing something drastic like confronting any of the three members - if they crossed his war path - in public.

Jun could still out run Nino if the situation called for it. Grabbing his wrist, he came to a full stop while slamming Nino with his back against the wall of the hall way - which he regretted immediately seeing Nino flinch with the impact. After all, he did have those awful pains in his back. But the hesitation in Jun's action, made Nino launch forward, pinning Jun to the other side of the hallway in return. There was murder in his eyes.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" The words were followed by an angry kiss out of spite as Nino's eyes shot fire stilling Jun's struggle to break free of an uncharacteristic strong Nino who was still a little shorter than he was. Jun could feel Nino's tongue tracing his bottom lip begging for him to open his mouth. And when he didn't comply, he bit on it at the same time as one of Nino's hands found it's way around Jun's throat, pressing harshly making Jun gasp for air; making use of it to slide his tongue into his mouth. There was malice in that kiss; it felt weird and illogical to Jun to kiss out of anger. There was no passion, just build up frustration that needed to be released. But the worse thing of all, Jun though, was that he had nothing to do with Nino's anger. So, all in all, he did deserve being the one paying for it. But he couldn't help his heart beat stepping up a few notches as his tongue unavoidably came into contact with Nino's. And now that he had access to his mouth, Nino grabbed a fistful of hair, keeping Jun in place, as he proceeded with this weird outlet of his fury. Jun's knees bend a little, so Nino had better access to his mouth and Jun frantically spoke to his body for doing stupid things like kissing back and nibbling on Nino's lower lip in an effort to want more! Each touch and caress of their lips was met with more adrenaline than the one before. And for a moment Jun was only aware of Nino's pull in his hair and the taste of his lips and tongue against his. Because how long had it been since he had been kissed by him?

Finally, Jun pushed him away, getting aware that they were in a public building - doing something that could not be good for their friendship of working relationship. But they were both out of breath, letting to believe this kiss was anything but harmless. And Jun failed to form the words he couldn’t speak and he just conceded to look at him in silence. Nino pulled his hands off him like he had burned them and stared back, breathing raggedy. But there was still unyielding fire in his eyes and he covered up what ever he was feeling in the second it took Jun to blink. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand - as to make the taste of Jun go away - he snorted to Jun, "See how you deal with it yourself, smart guy. Now you can stop it from snowballing any further." And with that he walked away, hiding what was going through his mind.


End file.
